Truth hurts the sequel
by Wallpaper
Summary: Before Sakura left Hogwarts, she wiped out everyone's memories and supposedly killed voldermot. But now, People at Hogwarts are regaining bits and pieces of their past memeories and Sakura's identity is in danger! What will she do?Finished
1. Kari

Truth hurts the sequel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura watched Kero as he played his new x- box on her television. Laughing when he lost and groaning when he won, Sakura decided to join him.  
  
"What? Come on Sakura, you CANNOT be serious! You haven't played it before!" cried Kero as Sakura inserted the wire for a second player into the TV terminal. Sakura just grinned.  
  
"Watching you play is enough practice, Kero." She said with a grin as the disc in the x- box started spinning when Kero pressed the 'start' button.  
  
"This is going to be easy!" exclaimed Kero as the game started.  
  
~~~30 minutes later~~~  
  
"YATTA! I won! AGAIN! HAHAHHA!!!" said a voice in the room. Another one groaned.  
  
"I cannot believe this! I got more practice than you!" said the other voice.  
  
"Come on Kero, don't be a sore loser! I cannot believe I actually won!" cried Sakura happily as she bounced around her room. Before Kero could retort, there was a sudden burst of magic in the room. Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright light coming from the source and squinted. There was a white figure and Sakura's heart skipped a beat as fear gripped her.  
  
"Ah! Ghost!" she cried as she flung herself on her bed and covered her head with her pillow, shivering slightly under it. The light faded and the room was silent.  
  
"S- sakura?" said Kero as he tugged her sleeve, eyes on the newcomer. Sakura peeked out from under her pillow and looked directly into transparent gray eyes. Sakura muffled a cry in her pillow and dived under it again.  
  
"Don't be afraid, my child," said the figure. Kero marveled at the smoothness of her voice.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked the ghost. Sakura peeked out of her pillow again and looked at the ghostly figure.  
  
"I have a mission for you," the ghost said gently with a smile.  
  
"W- who are you?" Sakura whispered and sat up when she realized that the ghost meant no harm.  
  
"My name is Kari." The ghost said and Kero nodded. Sitting cross- legged on mid air, he folded his arms and looked at Kari, inviting her to go on.  
  
"Sakura, do you remember Hogwarts?" Said Kari suddenly. Sakura and Kero looked at each other and Sakura nodded.  
  
"I want you to go back there." She said in a pleading voice. "Please?" Kari said as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"W- what? W- why?" stammered Sakura as panic gripped her again. Hogwarts? Of all places!  
  
"They are in danger of the dark lord and you have to fulfill a prophecy there. I can tell you no more," said Kari sadly.  
  
"W- why?" asked Kero.  
  
"I can tell you no more," repeated Kari. She looked at Sakura pleadingly.  
  
"Sakura, please go back! Hogwarts will die out without you, Sakura. Please?"  
  
Sakura looked at Kero and he sighed. He nodded.  
  
"Are you sure, Kero?" she asked the winged beast. He nodded gravely.  
  
"Take the cards. Yue will stay here and I will come with you. I will tell Yue when you get there." Said Kero as she grabbed the book and threw it onto Sakura's lap.  
  
"What about you. Kero?" asked Sakura as she opened the book and grabbed the deck of cards, closing the lock with a small 'click' sound.  
  
"I," said Kero, "Am coming with you." Sakura smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Kero," she whispered. Kero smiled back and winked.  
  
"How are we going to get there, Kari?" asked Sakura.  
  
Kari grinned in relief and waved her ghostly arm. A portal filled with a mixture of colours appeared behind her.  
  
"Through this portal. It will take you to the channel of Platform 9¾ and you will emerge there. Don't worry. It's safe. As you should have noticed, school year at Hogwarts starts today. I wish you guys best of luck and everything." Explained Kari.  
  
"But what about Syaoran and Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. Kari just shook her head.  
  
"I only have powers to transport two at a time. They will have to wait, Sakura. But I promise you I will bring them over as soon as possible." Said Kari reassuringly. Sakura hesitated. She decided to send an owl to Syaoran when she got to Hogwarts. Grabbing Kero and putting him in her pocket together with her cards, Sakura gulped nervously and walked towards the portal.  
  
"Sakura!" Kari called and Sakura turned and saw her fading off slowly.  
  
"Expect the unexpected." She said and Sakura looked at Kero, who was gaping at Kari (She used Kero's favorite line!), and smiled. She nodded and walked into the portal.  
  
Hehe.was it nice? Better than the other right? I hope you enjoy this. Ja! 


	2. Hogwarts

Truth hurts the sequel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and found that she had just walked through the portal and ended up on platform 9¾. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself and walked away from the stonewall behind her where she had emerged from so that she would not block the way. Sakura felt very small here, alone with nobody who knew her as she had erased all their memories of the past year, hopefully not what they had learnt. Looking around, Sakura felt a slight pang in her heart. She had only been gone for a few minutes and she was missing Syaoran, Tomoyo and Onii-chan already. Thinking about her family, she realized something that made her eyes widened. Her father's death anniversary was in a few days! Sakura sighed. At least she could visit the place where her father was found alive but died the day after. Sakura heard a commotion coming from the wall and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw whom it was.  
  
"Oh no. Kero, their here," whispered Sakura loud enough so that Kero could hear from her pocket. Kero popped his head out of her pocket.  
  
"I hope that they don't remember anything, cause it will complicate matters," Kero said worryingly. Sakura bent her head and stepped on the immobile train, found an empty compartment and slipped inside. Just as Sakura closed the door shut, Kero flew out of her pocket.  
  
"What's up kid? You look disturbed," asked Kero with a concern voice. Sakura shook her head and gave Kero a small smile.  
  
"It's just that I remembered that dad's death anniversary is in a few day's time. Can you come with me to visit the quidditch field on that day?" asked Sakura with a grin. Kero marveled at Sakura's strength.  
  
"Sakura, don't mind me asking but aren't you saddened by your dad's death?" asked Kero silently. Sakura just giggled.  
  
"Kero, I already know that we all have to go one day. Yes, I might miss him a little sometimes but I still have Onii- chan and you!" said Sakura with a laugh. Kero grinned but before he could speak, the door slid open.  
  
"Hello there! Is this seat empty?" asked a girl with curly hair. Sakura froze. It was the HP gang! Sakura just stared at them in shock.  
  
"Hey, I know that Harry here is famous and all but could you stop staring and let us in? This bag is heavy you know?" said a boy with red hair. Sakura caught herself in time and smile faintly.  
  
"Erm. sorry for that. Just thinking, anyway, yeah! You guys can come in." Said Sakura cheerfully as she stood up. She saw a red haired girl struggling with her trunk and Sakura went to help.  
  
"Here, Ginny, let me help you," said Sakura as she took the trunk form the girl. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"H- how did you know my name?" asked Ginny. Sakura gave herself a mental kick.  
  
"Erm. You guys are famous where I live! Yeah! That's it!" said Sakura with a nervous laugh. It was a good thing that Harry and Gang accepted what she had said or else she would be in the center of suspicions.  
  
"So! Is this your fist year here?" asked Harry when they sat down. Sakura gulped. Kari did not tell her what year she would be in. Oh no.  
  
"Erm. Can I not answer that?" asked Sakura as she started clenching and unclenching her toes in her shoes.  
  
Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Erm. why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. You're new here aren't you? But you look really familiar," said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. now that you mentioned it, I-" just then, Harry was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the door. Sakura turned, expecting it to be Malfoy but it was Neville longbottom struggling to carry his luggage.  
  
"Neville! I thought that it was Malfoy!" cried Sakura as she jumped up to help the poor boy. Everyone including Neville stared at her as she took his trunk from him.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Neville stupidly.  
  
"Anyway, you know our names, somehow, and we don't know yours." Said Ginny. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto." She said and smiled. The name triggered something in all of their memories. She could feel Kero kick her from her pocket. Wrong move!  
  
"Wait a minute-" started Harry but he was interrupted (AGAIN!) by another loud banging form the door. This time, it WAS Malfoy with Crabby and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Malfoy said with a grin. Sakura did not speak but just rolled her eyes and went to the door. She smiled sweetly at him and slammed the door on his face. She could hear a loud roar of pain form outside and she shouted across the door.  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"  
  
Everyone who saw the commotion started laughing and she could hear Malfoy shout, "I will get my revenge!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned back, grinning, to see the Hp gang laughing their heads off.  
  
"That was so cool!" cried Ginny as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"We should have done that a long time ago," mused Harry. Hermoine noticed something.  
  
"Are we all famous in the village? HOW come you know all our names?" Sakura's smile wavered and she spoke what came on her mind first.  
  
"Yes. My village. A gossipy village *sigh*," Sakura said dramatically. Everyone nodded and seemed to believe her. The rest of the trip was fine and when they reached Hogwarts, everyone was talking excitedly of the small 'drama' which took place in the train.  
  
"Ha ha, how exciting. First day here and I am already attracting attention," she murmured to Harry and gang as they walked away from the train. Harry snorted.  
  
"What about me?" he said and Sakura laughed. She knew what he meant. From a distance, they could hear Hagrid calling the first years and Sakura followed them to him. Sakura looked up at the giant and caught herself just in time. She could not say his name. Sakura then saw Hagrid look at her in surprise and he grinned. He opened his mouth but Sakura shook her head slightly to silence him. Hargrid understood and gave a faint nod. She said her goodbyes and followed the giant to the rest of the first years. When Harry and gang were out of sight, Hargrid sighed.  
  
"You haven't told them?" he asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I know about the prophecy. I'm to send you to Dumbledor once I send the first years across the river. It was a good thing you did not erase all the teacher's memories. I don't know what we would do!" said Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, I don't know why I am here. Do you know anything about the prophecy?" Asked Sakura sadly. Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"Nope can do, Sakura. Dumbledor is not very open on this, ya know? Sorry, Sakura." Sakura smiled at the giant.  
  
"It's ok, Hagrid. I understand." asked Sakura.  
  
"Dumbledore will tell ya as soon as he meets you." Sakura nodded and when they reached the castle, they met Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good evening, Professor," said Sakura. The professor smiled and nodded to her in greeting.  
  
"Evening, Sakura, Hagrid. Dumbledor's waiting in his office." She said as she ushered the first years in a line, leaving for the great hall for the yearly sorting.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura, best not keep Dumbledore waiting." Said Hagrid briskly as Sakura jogged after him, trying to keep up with his long, bigger strides.  
  
A/N: DONE!!! HAHA. thanks for all those reviews guys! I love them! Thanks again! 


	3. Syaoran

Truth hurts the sequel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran sat up in bed with a jerk. Something was wrong he felt it. He frowned. Grabbing his coat, he ran out of his house and to Sakura's house.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted as he banged her door. No one was at home as Touya had moved out just a few days ago and only Sakura was left in the house. He called for her a few more times but no one answered. Giving up, he sprinted all the way to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Tomoyo!" He called and the door opened immediately.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo as she invited him in.  
  
"Did you see Sakura?" he asked frantically. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"No. isn't she at home?" she asked, he voice getting higher and higher with panic.  
  
"No! I can't find her there. Where is-" Syaoran was cut off from a bright light surrounding the room. Tomoyo and Syaoran shielded their eyes from it and when the glow faded, they saw a beautiful ghostly figure staring down at them.  
  
"W- who are you?" asked Tomoyo, clinging on to Syaoran. She almost asked 'what are you?' but it was plain to see that it was a ghost. The ghost smiled at them.  
  
"Sakura is fine. Don't worry. And I am Kari." Said the ghost kindly. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked angrily.  
  
"She's back at Hogwarts (Tomoyo: "Gasp!")," Kari said calmly. "She has to fulfill her destiny."  
  
"Destiny? What destiny?" asked Tomoyo. Kari sighed.  
  
"I could not tell Sakura when I met her because I thought that it was better that Dumbledore told her himself, but I think I better tell you both. You remember Hogwarts right?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah. I guess, that wizarding place where Sakura caught thunder's sister." Said Syaoran thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, Sakura has gone back there to fulfill her destiny, as I had said. You see, many years ago, there lived this family of seer, who are people who can see the future. They told Dumbledore a prophecy: that one day, a person with the power to help the person who will defeat the dark lord will be born when the cherry blossoms bloom. The Dark Lord will not know of her presence until the very end. The dark lord will seek of her prized possession and try to take it from her.  
  
"AS you can see, this prophecy was obviously referring to Sakura. 'a person with the power to help the person who will defeat the dark lord will be born when the cherry blossoms bloom.' Sakura was born on April the 1st, as you all know. But this is not all. The time when you, Syaoran, thought that the dark lord was defeated, he was in another part of the world. So that was not his ashes." Said Kari sadly. Syaoran and Tomoyo were dumbstruck.  
  
"If that was not Voldermot's ashes, then whose it was?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"It was the ashes of Thunder's sister's evil sprit. Dumbledor has just realized this as I had told him." Said Kari with a smile.  
  
"Did he get a shock of his life like Sakura would have when he met you?" asked Syaoran with a small grin. Kari chuckled.  
  
"No. It was his portraits that were freaked. But not as freaked as Sakura." She said with a small laugh. Tomoyo smiled and looked at Syaoran who was smiling too.  
  
"Sakura always hated ghosts." Said Tomoyo with a sigh. Syaoran stiffened.  
  
"Wait a minute- you said something about 'The dark lord will seek of her prized possession and try to take it from her.' Does it means that Voldermot will try and take Sakura's cards?" asked Syaoran frantically. Kari sighed.  
  
"Sadly, yes. But I know Sakura will put up a good fight." Said Kari with a reassuring nod.  
  
"What can we do now?" asked Tomoyo in a whisper.  
  
"You both have to wait for me to restore my powers before I can transport you both to Hogwarts. I used up most of my energy transporting Sakura and Kero there. Please tell Yue and Sakura's brother this for me. It's time for him to know the truth. I need to go now. Please take care. Both of you." Said Kari as she disappeared slowly.  
  
Syaoran sighed and slumped onto Tomoyo's couch.  
  
"Why does Sakura always have to make me worry?" asked Syaoran as he buried his face in his hands. Tomoyo put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"It's just her personality." Said Tomoyo. They were silent for a few minutes and Syaoran decided to brace himself.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo. Let's go tell Yue and her brother." He said as he stood up. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her own coat, and they both walked into the dark night, not knowing if they were bearers of good or bad news.  
  
As expected, Yue and Touya had not taken it very well. It took both Syaoran and Tomoyo to convince them that Sakura was fine in Hogwarts. They left both apartments feeling tired and when he sent Tomoyo home, he walked aimlessly around Tomoeda. Finding himself at the Penguin Park, he slid down onto the swing and sighed.  
  
"Sakura. . ." He whispered silently.  
  
Not known to him, someone far away was also missing him as dearly as he was missing Sakura. 


	4. Dumbledor

Truth hurts the sequel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura walked nervously in front of an ugly looking gargoyle and Hagrid stopped.  
  
[2]"Fiddly Doodles!" Hagrid cried and the gargoyle sprang to life, jumping aside to reveal a stone staircase that was moving upwards like a spiral escalator. They both stepped onto the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached a highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.[2] Hagrid rapped the knocker three times and the door creaked open by itself, reminding Sakura of a haunted house, Surprisingly, when she stepped inside, the room was very homely and bright, nothing like a haunted house.  
  
"Good evening, Hagrid, Sakura," said a voice from behind a desk. Sakura looked up and saw that it was Dumbledor smiling at them.  
  
"I'll erm. just make my way erm. out. Good bye Sakura," said Hagrid as he left the room awkwardly. Skaura gulped nervously and stared at Dumbledore. He just surveyed her and folded his hands, peering at her closely.  
  
"come here, Sakura, don't be afraid. I won't eat you." Said Dumbledor with a smile. Sakura smiled back nervously and walked towards him.  
  
"Take a seat, dear Sakura." He said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Sakura nodded and sat down, bowing her head.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Whispered Sakura. Dumbeldor sighed.  
  
"Sakura, welcome back to Hogwarts. Do you know why you are here?" he asked. Sakura looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I would like to know, why I am here, sir," asked Sakura slowly. Dumbledor smiled.  
  
"Kari sent you, right?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened but she nodded.  
  
"I would like to thank you first for not using the 'erase' card on us teachers. If you did, Hogwarts would be already in serious danger." Started Dumbledor. Sakura nodded again, inviting him to go on.  
  
"The reason why you are here is very simple. I would like you to know that Voldermot is not dead. (Sakura's eyes widened) The 'thing' that Syaoran 'destroyed' was the evil spirit of the Thunder. You know the rest, Sakura."  
  
"Kari mentioned something about a Prophecy. What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The prophecy was made by a family of seers and it mentions that you, Sakura, are going to help Harry defeat Voldermot. Either Harry kills Voldermot or vice versa in the end. I really hope that you will stay and help Harry." Pleaded Dumbledor. Sakura sighed. Just then, Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket.  
  
"So you are saying, Dumbledor, that Harry must kill Voldermot or Voldermot will kill him? And you want Sakura to help defeat Voldermot? Doesn't Harry have to make the last move? Or else the prophecy won't be fulfilled!" Kero cried. Dumbledor did not seem disturbed by Kero's presence. He just nodded.  
  
"That's why, Sakura, I want you to make sure that Harry make the last move. Or else, as your guardian here says, the prophecy would not be complete. Promise me, Sakura?" Asked Dumbledore. Sakura looked at Kero and he nodded. Sakura smiled and turned to Dumbledor.  
  
"All right. But can you please tell me who Kari is?" Sakura asked. Dumbledor smiled.  
  
"This I don't know. She is just a wandering sprit sent by someone. Maybe you can ask her when you meet her next time. All right. Let's get you to the Great Hall for the feast. I'm starving! And you will be in Gryfindor." said Dumbledor happily. Kero flew into Sakura's pocket as they both made their way to the great hall.  
  
Sakura realized that she was late and ran all the way to the Great Hall, making a 'grand entrance' when she entered, panting slightly from the running. She ignored stares and made her way to Harry and gang.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"I'm joining you guys for 5th year- thanks Ron" said Sakura as Ron shifted so that she could sit.  
  
"You mean you're starting from the 5th year?" exclaimed Harry. Sakura nodded and shrugged.  
  
"H- how? I mean, WHY?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. I'm starving!" cried Sakura as she reached for the breadbasket. Everyone looked at each other. There was surely something going on and the Hp gang was determined to find that out.  
  
[2] Those who had read Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix, you would recognize that line! Ha. 


	5. Eriol

Truth hurts the sequel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry lay on his four-poster bed, thinking. He knew that he should be relieved that Voldermot had been destroyed but he could not recall how. Whenever he tried to recall, all he got was an empty space. He felt as if an important part of his memory had been stripped from him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. What was it? He pondered on the questions for a few minutes before falling asleep with only one word in his mind.  
  
'HOW?'  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the quidditch field with many other students. He looked around with confusion as he spotted Hermoine and Ron and ran towards them. Before he could speak, he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Harry cried softly and he knew why it was throbbing with excruciating pain.  
  
[1]"What's wrong?" asked Ron and Hermoine at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and looked away, blushing furiously. Despite the pain, Harry managed to smile with amusement. So. there IS some chemistry between two people.  
  
"It's Voldermot. He's near." Said a grave voice behind them. Everyone looked behind in surprise and saw Dumbledor with the other teachers.  
  
"Not only him. Also one of Clow's creation that went quite wrong." Said another voice beside them. Everyone jumped and looked at the direction of the voice. [1]  
  
"Eriol!" Harry heard himself say even though he could not remember whom that person was. He frowned in confusion. How did he know this weird looking guy's name? Wait a minute. He looks vaguely familiar! At the background, he could vaguely hear someone call his name.  
  
"Harry." said the voice. All of a sudden, he saw the whole world around him swirl into a blurry picture.  
  
"No! Wait! Who are you! What are you to me! Don't go!" cried Harry as he returned to the darkness.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!" Yelled a familiar voice. Harry woke up in a start and fell off the bed.  
  
"Finally you're awake!" grumbled Hermoine as she helped him up from the floor. Harry put on his spectacles and looked at Hermoine.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is a BOY's Dormitory!" He asked furiously. Hermoine did not seem bothered.  
  
"So? Did you not know that there is this rule that girls can enter the boy's dorm but not vice versa?" Said Hermoine as she threw Harry's robes at him. He caught it and stared at Hermoine angrily.  
  
"Come on! Stop glaring at me and get changed! Ron, Sakura and I are waiting for you at the common room." Said Hermoine as she exited the dorm.  
  
"Damm that stupid rule," grumbled Harry, as he got dressed. He reflected on the dream as he exited the dorm and walked down the steps to the common room.  
  
"That Eriol boy. He mentioned something about a cloud card or something like that. Or was it clow?" Pondered Harry as he approached his best friends waiting impatiently. Harry shoved his dream to a side of his mind. He would tackle that later. He had more important things to handle now, naming one of them, RON.  
  
"RONALD WEASLY!" cried Harry furiously when he saw Ron creep out of the portrait hole slowly so as to avoid Harry.  
  
"Why did you let Hermoine into the boy's dorm? You could have came for me yourself, your idiot!" cried Harry as he strangled Ron.  
  
"Just because you LIKE her, does not mean that you can BEND to her every wimp and will!" whispered Harry angrily. He was tempted to shout it out but Harry held himself back just in time. (Sakura heard it!!!) He preferred Ron to tell Hermoine that he liked her himself than Hermoine knowing it through a friend. Ron just kept quiet as Harry continued to strangle him. Hermoine just walked past them and climbed out of the portrait hole, with Sakura giggling behind her, leaving the two boys to find their way to the great hall themselves. Ron could not control his temper any more and let it flare.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU AND CHO, HUH? WEREN'T YOU DOING THE SAME??" He cried as Harry continued to strangle him. Harry seemed unaffected.  
  
"Well, don't try to change the subject because this is regarding YOU and HERMOINE GRANGER. Not ME and CHO CHANG!!!" whispered Harry angrily.  
  
"And what's more, I don't give a damm about her anymore. So you better tell Hermoine sometime this century or else I am going to explode!" Harry added before climbing out of the portrait hole, dragging Ron with him.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Harry sat down angrily and chewed on a bun he had grabbed from the breadbasket. He calmed down and looked at Hermoine who was buried in a book, 'Rune Dictionary'. Harry and Ron looked at Hermoine strangely and caught Sakura's eyes. She just shrugged.  
  
"Ancient Runes test later." Hermoine said simply without looking up. Harry just shrugged.  
  
Before he could speak, Professor McGonagall handed out 4 schedule sheets to them.  
  
"Stop your squabbling now, students. Eat up and be on your way. You don't want to be late for your first lesson do you?" she lectured.  
  
When she left, Ron, Hermoine and Harry pulled a face when they read the schedule.  
  
"Great. Why does it always have to be potions first period?" Harry muttered to.  
  
Sakura frowned and looked at her schedule. She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Potions is not THAT bad," she reasoned. The trio just looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Are you serious?" They all cried and Skaura just took a large gulp of milk, willing herself to shut up.  
  
As Harry made his way to the 'Hell hole' where potions was held, he pondered on his dream again.  
  
"Eriol. Who is he? And his costume. It looks so familiar. Everything about it is so familiar. But how?" he muttered to himself. Hermoine, Ron and Sakura heard him and when they heard the word Eriol, their brains started ticking and all four stopped in their tracks. Sakura froze in fright. Hermoine, Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" They cried in unison. Just then, their brains cleared a little. Sakura stiffened.  
  
"But, why did we remember that name all of a sudden? Who is he to us?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"He's no one. Just ignore that name." Said Sakura hurriedly and ran off in the direction of the dungeon.  
  
"What's up with Sakura?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"You know, I think there is something fishy about her. She seems so. weird!" cried Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't know. But I have been having this dream and then I heard myself calling a boy 'Eriol'. I don't even know who that was in the first place but he seemed so familiar," murmured Harry as they went on their way to the dungeon for potions.  
  
"Well, we'll talk about that later. Now, we have torture ahead of us," said Ron as they entered the dungeon.  
  
As they settled down, Professor Snape walked in with his head up high. Harry, Ron and Hermoine joined Sakura on the table, who was wringing her hands nervously. The three looked at each other and frowned. Before they could speak, Snape started speaking.  
  
"Today, we'll be making the very simple Shrinking Potion. The ingredients and method" -Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard-" (they appeared there) "-You will find everything you need-" He flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard-" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- You have an hour and a half. start."  
  
Harry and gang sighed. This was going to be a looong day.  
  
*A/N: [1] for those who had noticed, that particular line was from 'truth hurts'. For reference, go back to my other fic. 


	6. Relavations

**Truth hurts the sequel**

****

**Chapter 6**

_3 days later…_

Sakura yawned and closed her 'Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration' book. She leaned back and closed her tired eyes for a second before flickering them open. Sitting straight again, Sakura sighed and got up, making Harry, Hermoine and Ron look up from their books.

"I'm going to bed, Night," said Sakura as she climbed up the stairs to the Dormitory she and Hermoine shared. 

"Night," said the three and when they heard the door shut above them, they slammed their books shut and jumped up fro their chair. Harry reached behind him and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the three went under it as they sneaked out of the Gryfindor common room. Harry took out his Marauder's map and they all ran quietly past the gargoyle guarding the corridor. They all ran out onto the field and approached Hagrid's cabin, knocking the door silently. There was a loud crash and a roar accompanied by a bark as the door opened and there stood Hagrid with a grunt.

"Knew it would be you all. C'mon in you little mischievous midgets." Said Hagrid happily and invited them in. They all scrambled in and Hagrid surveyed the castle grounds before closing the door. Harry whipped off the cloak and sat down on the chair just as Hagrid gave them mugs of dandelion juice. 

"So, what you all doing up so late eh?" asked Hagrid as he went to the mantelpiece and took a tin of treacle fudge.

"Well, I guess you know Sakura?" asked Harry as he took a sip of the juice. Hagrid froze when he heard the name and quickly turned away from them, pretending to be busy with something.

"Sakura? Yeah, that nice little girl. What about her?" asked Hagrid with a nervous laugh as he turned and sat down on the chair. 

"Well, Harry's been having dreams about her," said Hermoine in a dry tone as she took a sip from her mug. Hagrid snorted and shook his head.

"Harry, if you like her-" started Hagrid but Ron cut him in mid- sentence.

"Hagrid, don't be dumb. Harry likes Cho, not Sakura. And you know something we don't do you?" said Ron as he lifted an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business," retorted Hagrid. "Keep your nose out of my business, you three. And you guys better not interfere in this or else-"

"Or else what?" asked Harry. "Who is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Hagrid. We know that you know him. And who exactly is Sakura?"

"Hagrid stiffened visibly and coughed to hide his nervousness.

"Well," croaked Hagrid and he cleared his throat. "Well, it's late and you guys have lessons tomorrow so-" 

"Hagrid, it's Saturday tomorrow," pointed out Hermoine as she smiled. Hagrid looked around his cabin as he searched his mind for an excuse.

"I don't know who the hell is Eriol," said Hagrid at last. Harry shook his head.

"No way. Because my dreams are getting clearer and I saw you in it, at the quidditch field. Something was going on Hagrid, and I saw Sakura. Not very clearly, but I am positive it was her," said Harry. Before Hagrid could answer, there was a crash coming from outside the door. Harry, Ron and Hermoine jumped and scurried under Harry's cloak as Hagrid cleared their cups and straightened the house. He cleared his throat and went to open the door…

_A few minutes before…_

Sakura sensed something was wrong during the study session with Hermoine and Gang. They all seemed stiff and uncomfortable. Sakura faked going to bed and sure enough, when she opened and closed the door to the dorm without going in, the HP gang jumped up from their seats and ran out of the Dormitory. Sakura grabbed Kero and followed them, using her own magic (not the staff) to hide from the Gargoyles and the Marauder's map. She followed them until they reached Hagrid's cabin and she and Kero heard the whole conversation between Hagrid and the HP gang. Sakura gasped when she heard about the dream and accidentally overturned the pot. Before she could hide herself, the door to the cabin swung open and there stood Hagrid, staring down at her with shocked eyes. Kero flew up high enough so that he could be hidden form view.

"I think that it's time we told them the truth, Sakura." Whispered Kero as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at Hagrid but he just smiled and nodded. Encouraged by both friends, Sakura smiled shakily and walked into the cabin as Hagrid made way for her. She could hear gasp coming from the corner where Harry, Hermoine and Ron were hiding. Sakura sat down; facing her back to them and Kero stared at the corner where the HP gang was. Beneath the cloak, the trio stiffened when they saw the hovering object stare at them, but it triggered something in their minds. 

"Kero," murmured Harry at once and Hermoine and Ron gasped. Harry's eye widened in shock. Where did THAT come from?

"You guys can come out now," murmured Sakura, with her back still facing them. The Hp gang froze again. What did she mean?

"Harry, Hermoine, Ron, you guys can come out now," said Sakura with a feeble smile as she turned and faced them. The trio looked at each other from under the cloak. Harry pulled the cloak off and they all stared at Sakura and Kero. Sakura smiled.

"Hello," said Sakura nervously as the Hp gang resumed their seats in front of them. 

"Sakura," started Hermoine, eyeing Kero nervously as Kero settled on the table, "What is going on?" 

"Whoa, Hermoine, hold your horses girl. There's nothing going on," said Hagrid as he sat down on the chair. HE eyed Sakura and Sakura understood that Hagrid was giving Sakura a chance to back out. Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. Hagrid nodded his head and smiled. 

"What's up with all the secret signals going around here?" asked Harry nervously. "And what is _that_," said Harry as he squinted his eyes at Kero.

Kero growled.

"Watch it kid, it's not _what_, it's _who_," Kero pointed out. Hermoine muffled a scream behind her hand. 

"D- did it just _spoke_?" whispered Hermoine. Kero rolled his eyes.

"No, I was singing," said Kero sarcastically. 

"What kind of creature are you anyway?" asked Ron as he observed Kero. 

"I am Keroberous, guardian of the cards. Sakura's my mistress." Said Kero in a bored tone. 

"Erm… I meant that… what breed of animal are you?" asked Ron. Kero looked insulted.

"ANIMAL???" breathed Kero. Sakura bit her lip to stop herself form laughing. 

"Actually, Kero's an ancient guardian beast. He's more than a… more than erm… a 100 years old," said Sakura as she looked away and let out a small grin. Kero folded his arms and nodded gravely. 

"Oh," said Ron simply and Hagrid spoke up at last.

"So you guys want to know about Sakura and that Eriol guy right?" he said as he gave Sakura a cup of Dandelion juice. Sakura looked at it strangely.

"Dandelion. Good f0or the throat. I guess you got lots to say, Sakura," said Hagrid kindly. Sakura smiled and Hagrid gave Kero a small tub of treacle fudge. Kero squealed (?) in delight and took a big spoonful of it. 

"Erm… Kero its-" started Harry but Kero had clamped his mouth shut.

"-Sticky," finished Harry as Kero struggled to open his mouth again.

"Well, that will keep him quiet for awhile. I bet Syaoran would love to have a tin to shut him up sometimes," said Sakura absently. Her bright smile wavered a tad as she thought of her friends but she pulled herself together.

"So, what do you guys want to know?" said Sakura finally. Harry and gang sighed in relief and started shooting questions at her.


	7. pure cruelty

**Truth hurts the sequel**

****

**Chapter 7**

****

"… Then I erased all your memories with the 'erase' but not the teacher's," said Sakura finally. 

"But why did you not erase the teacher's memories?" asked Harry.

"Just in case something like that happens again," answered Hagrid, speaking for the first time since Sakura started explaining to the HP gang about the CCS group and what happened the term before. Ron looked at Hagrid blankly, then at Sakura.

"Some thing like what?" he asked. Sakura gulped.

"I'm supposed to help Harry defeat Voldermot," said Sakura softly. Ron flinched but Harry stared at Sakura.

"So you're trying to say that Voldermot is not dead?" asked Harry finally. Sakura nodded.

"We thought that he was dead but Harry, you remember the prophecy that Dumbledor told you in your 5th year right?" asked Sakura. Harry stiffened and Sakura cursed herself. Of course Harry had not told Hermoine and Ron.

"Forget I said that," muttered Sakura. Kero glared at her and she gave him an apologetic glance.

"Prophecy?" asked Ron blankly. Hermoine turned to Harry.

"B-but I thought that the prophecy was smashed the day when… when… erm… well, I thought that it was smashed?" asked Hermoine at last. Harry sighed and nodded his head. He looked up and sighed again.

"Dumbledor told me about it." He said at last. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and frowned.

"How did he know about it?" asked Ron.

"Well, Professor Trelawny, believe it or not, made that prophecy and Dumbledor heard it." Said Harry at last.  Ron and Hermoine stared at Harry and then at Hagrid with their mouths open. Trelawny? Professor my- predictions- are- always- wrong Trelawny?

"Blimey!" whispered Ron in shock.

"Was Dumbledor sure that it was true?" asked Hermoine.

"Yup," said Harry gloomily. "Trelawny's eyes went all funny during the prediction. That's a sign that it is real."

"So… if you don't mind, that is, what was the prophecy?" asked Hermoine.

"Well, mainly, it was saying that _neither can live while either survives_," said Harry as he looked at his lap, quoting Trelawny's prophecy.

"And that means that…" started Hermoine. Harry struggled with himself to answer but Kero, seeing Harry's pain, did it for him.

"It means that in the end, either Harry kills Voldermot (Ron flinched), or Voldermot (Ron filched _again_) kills Harry." Said Kero simply.

"When will you _stop_ FLINCHING at Voldermot's name?" cried Hermoine. Ron was affected by Hermoine's words and controlled his flinching. She shook her head in defeat and sighed. 

"Now what?" whispered Hermoine at last.

"Well, back to what I was saying," started Sakura but she caught Harry's eyes for reassurance. He nodded and Sakura smiled. 

"As I was saying," started Sakura again, "I am now back so that I can help Harry defeat Voldermot. But Harry must make the killing move. Or else the prophecy will not be complete." Said Sakura. 

"Is there no other way?" asked Hagrid. Sakura shook her head and Hagrid sighed.

"It's just that it's all happening so fast. One minute, Harry just entered Hogwarts as a first year student and the next minute, he's going to battle, and hopefully destroy, Voldermot (_control!_ Thought Ron). I just cannot let it go like that." Said Hagrid as he shook his head sadly. Harry put a hand on his shoulder as Hagrid buried his face in his hands. Sakura checked her watch and he eyes popped out when she saw the time.

"Guys! It's already three in the morning. Yu guys better get some sleep." Advised Sakura. As if on cue, the trio all let out huge yawns, making Hagrid chuckle and Sakura giggle. Kero smiled. 

"Good night, you all," said Kero. 

"Yeah, but what about you and Sakura?" asked Hermoine.

"Well, we're going to stay up for a little longer. You guys go ahead first." He said as Sakura sat down on the chair again. Harry, Ron and Hermoine slipped under the invisibility cloak again as Hagrid opened the door for them.

"Good night, you midgets," said Hagrid fondly. 

"It's hard for you, huh," asked Sakura as Hagrid sat down in front of them. Hagrid sighed and shook his head.

"Very hard. He's so young and already had to face Voldermot. It's like it's pure cruelty," said Hagrid sadly as he looked out of the window into the darkness of the night.

"Yeah," muttered Kero, "Pure cruelty."


	8. missing you

**Truth hurts the sequel**

****

**Chapter 8**

****

Months have past since the incident at Hagrid's cabin and at the turn of an eye, it was Christmas. Sakura woke up near dawn and went down to  the deserted Gryfindor Dorm. Everyone had not gone home for Christmas because of the Christmas ball coming up and everyone was still asleep. Sakura suddenly felt a pang of sadness when she saw the decorations the house elf, Dobby, had put up, reminding her that it was the first time she had spent Christmas away from home. Sakura had visited the quidditch field during her father's death anniversary in the night and when the Gargoyles saw her, they did not stop Sakura. _They know_, she thought. Sakura smiled at the ornaments, which had a picture with Harry's face on it, reading 'Have a very Harry Christmas!' Sakura sighed and admitted to herself that she missed Syaoran and Tomoyo a lot. Noticing a piece of parchment and a quill on the chair, Sakura had an idea. Taking the parchment and pen, Sakura started composing a letter to her friends:

Dear Syaoran,

How are you? So sorry that I did not write back earlier, but I was really busy. You see, Harry and gang had remembered everything now. It was not as bad as it seems because it looks like they were the only ones who remember anything about it. I don't have any presents for both you and Tomoyo this time but I am sure that I will give one when we meet again. I hope you know that I am in Hogwarts by the request of Kari, I am sure you have met her right? I really miss you; Syaoran and I really want to meet you again. But all we can do is pray that Kari will regain her powers soon and we can be together. The big fight is coming and I'm nervous. I really wish that you were with me now.

Missing you,

Sakura

P.S- say hi to Tomoyo for me all right? Tell her that I'm ok… oh… Merry Christmas!

Sakura sealed the letter in an envelope and went to the owl infirmary. Taking one of Hogwart's owls, Sakura tied the letter onto its leg. Sakura faltered before letting it go. What if Syaoran hated her because she had not contacted them for so long? Sakura pushed the thought away from her mind. She sighed and watched as the owl flew of into the rising sun. 

_Japan_

Syaoran lay on his back on his bed, wide-awake, on a lonely Christmas night. He wondered what Sakura was doing now. Was she in danger? All right? What? Sakura had not contacted either of them since Kari's appearance and he was worried. Just as his eyelids were closing, there was a small pecking coming from the bedroom window. He ignored it, thinking that it was raining and closed his eyes. The pecking continued and Syaoran groaned.

"Bugger off," he muttered and turned away form the window. The pecking continued and Syaoran opened his eyes, reading to kill whatever it was with his sword when he saw her. Or it. His eyes widened and he opened the window, letting her (it) in. The owl flew in and Harry noticed that there was a letter attached to its (her) leg. The owl stretched out its (her) leg to him and he untied the string that held the parchment fast to its (her) leg. Once he had freed her from its mission, she hooted once and flew back out into the clear sky. Syaoran stared at the unopened parchment. Bracing himself, he opened it and read the letter. Syaoran smiled as he read it, heart jumping with joy to know that Sakura was ok. He rolled the parchment back up and sighed. Picking up the phone, he punched in Tomoyo's number, knowing that she would still be awake at 3a.m in the morning. He thought briefly about how tired the owl must have been to fly halfway around the world when Tomoyo picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I received an Owl from Sakura," said Syaoran as Tomoyo squealed. He smiled lightly and shook his head. Oh well.

_I am sooo sorry! I know this chappie is a little short but… yeah. I'm working on it. I'll be updating soon k? Ja!_


	9. Ron and Hermoine

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 9**

****

****

****

Sakura sat on the foot of Hermoine's bed and watched in amusement as Hermoine searched her wardrobe for something to wear during the Christmas Ball.

"Hermoine, who do you want to impress?" asked Sakura with a cunning grin. Hermoine turned and looked at Sakura pointedly.

"I am not trying to _impress_ anyone. I just want to look my best that's all," she said as the door to the room they both shared opened. They all turned to see who it was and they found Ginny walking happily into the room, grinning.

"What impress? I heard someone said something about impressing _someone_," said Ginny with a wink at Hermoine. Hermoine blushed and turned away. Sakura and Ginny looked at each other and giggled. Hermoine had told Ginny about the incident at Hagrid's house and now she stopped avoiding Sakura. She did when they first met (You know what I mean…) because she thought that Sakura was a little weird, knowing her name and all, but now that she knew the truth, she found that Sakura was a nice person.

"So, Hermoine, what have you found?" asked Sakura as she tried to look at the gown Hermoine was holding. Hermoine turned and held out the old -fashioned gown grudgingly in front of them and both Sakura and Ginny looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles. 

"This is the LAST time I am going to school without a proper set of gowns." Grumbled Hermoine as she threw the gown into her trunk. Sakura and Ginny tried to keep straight faces as Hermoine looked at them angrily.

"Right! Laugh at me! A poor girl with only robes to go to a ball. How amusing." She cried. Sakura had an idea. 

"Hermoine. I have the perfect gown for you. Ginny too. I think you both can fit into my size. Come see_,_" urged Sakura as she ran to her trunk and searched through it, emerging a few seconds later with two boxes. Hermoine and Ginny looked at each other and went over to Sakura to see the gowns. They gasped with delight when they saw it and fell in love with them immediately.  There was this gorgeous two pieces ruffle gown with a small flower and scarf to match in one box, and a most mesmerizing simple orange spaghetti strap gown with original hand beaded design, which came together with a beautiful beaded matching shawl in the other box. Sakura looked at their expressions and handed the box with the orange gown to Ginny and the purple one to Hermoine. They looked at her in awe and hugged their friend.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura, they are the most _gorgeous _gowns I have ever seen! Where did you find them?" asked Hermoine as she fingered her gown fondly. Sakura giggled.

"Not _where did you find them_, but _who made them_," corrected Sakura with a smile. The two girls gaped at her.

"They both are _100% hand- made_?" whispered Ginny in awe. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"You guys know Tomoyo, right? That best friend of mine?" asked Sakura. Ginny and Hermoine nodded their heads. 

"Well, she was the one who designed _and_ handmade these gowns. She's our future fashion designer," said Sakura with a laugh. 

"Wow," breathed Hermoine. Ginny nodded.

"And she's only our age! She can easily beat the top designers in the world!" she cried. Sakura smiled but a thought struck Hermoine.  

"Sakura," Hermoine asked with a frown. "What are_ you _going to wear?" asked Hermoine. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think I'm going. I need to think about it," said Sakura with another laugh as Hermoine started to protest.

"But Sakura, how can we leave out all the fun for you?" whined Ginny as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura sighed.

"All right. I'll think about it, but no promises," warned Sakura quickly when Hermoine and Ginny cheered. Sakura smiled and shook her head. Maybe, just maybe, she would go to the ball… (Woo…sounds like Cinderella…)

During lunch, Hermoine stomped angrily to Ron's room. 

"That idiot!" muttered Hermoine angrily. She ran up the stairs to the dorm he and Harry shared and knocked angrily.

"Ron WEASLY!" she cried. There was suddenly a loud crash and Hermoine jumped. She heard him stumble across the room and the door opened suddenly to show Ron staring at Hermoine angrily. His hair was in a mess and his robes were not what you will call neat.

"HOW COULD YOU LET FRED AND GEORGE PUT CROOKSHANKS INTO THE CALDROUN!" Hermoine cried angrily. Ron's temper flared.

"HELLO! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAD CONTROL OVER THAT TWO… TWO… DUFFERS? WHY DON'T YOU TRY!" Ron shouted back. Hermoine cringed but did not waver. They were both breathing heavily at the shouting match and Hermoine decided to end it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry sneak out of the dorm quietly, not wanting anything to do with the fight. 

"I'm going to lunch… see you guys there," said Harry softly before rushing out of the room. Hermoine trembled with suppressed rage but kept her voice down.

"For god's sake, Ron, you are a _prefect_! You are supposed to have more authority over Fred and George!" cried Hermoine.

"Why don't you try? Go and tell them 'Hey guys, you all better stop this. Or else I am going to get my beloved Krum and make him beat you both sooo badly at quidditch' see if THAT helps," spat Ron angrily. Ron's words stung Hermoine but she bit her lip to control her tears.

"Don't speak of him like that," she hissed. Ron snorted.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ I spoke badly about your beloved KRUM, I won't dare to do it again, NINNY," said Ron sarcastically. Hermoine cringed at the sound of the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she squeaked softly. Ron snorted again.

"Or what? You going to bore me with Homework, ninny?" Ron's words pierced deeper into Hermoine's heart and tears welled up in her eyes. Ron noticed it and wavered a little but he was still raging inside.

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO START BAWLING," cried Ron. "Go ON! Cry all you want! I'm not going to care!" he roared. Hermoine clenched her fist and squeezed the tears away. She did not want anything else to do with him anymore. Not even after having that stupid crush on him for ages and everything. She decided on the spot to give the crush up. She did not want anything to do with him now. All she wanted was the warm comfort of her bed to cry on. Hermoine inhaled shakily and turned away from Ron. 

"You're horrible." Hermoine whispered angrily. "Take that back,"

"NO," roared Ron. Hermoine trembled with rage but she kept it under. She needed to get out. Now. Before she started bawling like a baby.

"I- I'm going back to my room," She walked towards the door and yanked it open, but before she could get out of the agony, she felt someone grab her arm and yank her into his arms. Hermoine struggled but seeing who it was, she gave up and sobbed into his shoulders.

"Y- you idiot! You know how much you hurt me?" she sobbed in between tears. Ron tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry Hermoine. I did not mean what I said. I- I was just frustrated, a- and then you came in and I had to vent my anger on someone else. I'm sorry you came in at the wrong moment Hermoine. I really am," said Ron kindly. Hermoine cried harder at his apology and stayed there as Ron ran his hands up and down her back comfortingly. A few minutes later, Nin- sorry- Hermoine calmed down and looked up at Ron's adorable face. _Wait a minute, this isn't right! Why am I thinking that he has an ADORABEL face?_ Hermoine shuddered at the thought and pushed it away. 

"I take it that I'm forgiven?" asked Ron slowly. _Yes! You're forgiven!_ Hermoine wanted to say, but she wavered a little. Ron was so irritating sometimes. Irritating, stupid, an idiot, a darling, a sweet person, all in one. Her heart swelled with happiness. Ron frowned.

"You don't forgive me?" asked Ron quietly, tightening his grip on Hermoine. She gave him a watery smile. 

"Yes I forgive you, for now. But you have to promise me something." Said Hermoine. Ron frowned.

"Anything," he said at last. Hermoine smiled.

"You can start by promising to do all your homework _and_ hand it up on time," lectured Hermoine. Ron groaned but nodded his head.

"All right. Always homework first," grumbled Ron. Hermoine grinned.

"And repeat after me, 'I want to be Snape's love slave'," laughed Hermoine. Ron pretended to look shocked.

"Why, Ninny! Didn't know you felt that way about him!" he said. Hermoine burst into laughter and Ron grinned. Ron kept his grip on Hermoine's waist.

"Now, serious. Repeat after me, ok?" asked Hermoine. Ron shrugged.

"I will not call Hermoine, 'Ninny' anymore," said Hermoine. Ron shook his head.

"Uh uh. I'm not saying that." He said stubbornly. Hermoine scowled.

"Do you want to be forgiven or not?" Hermoine asked angrily. 

"Do you want to be forgiven or not?"

Hermoine let out a small scowl. "Not that!" 

"Not that!" said Ron, with suppressed mirth in his eyes. 

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

Hermoine had an idea.

"I love Victor Krum," she said. 

"I love Vic- hey wait a minute!" said Ron

"You don't," he growled. Hermoine barked with laughter.

"OF course I don't!" she said. Ron growled playfully and Hermoine laughed.

"But I thought you did?" asked Ron thoughtfully. Hermoine became serious again.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, I DO NOT like Victor. Only as a friend." 

Ron sighed with relief and looked serious again.

"I'm sorry Hermoine." He said. Hermoine shook her head.

"It's ok, Ron." 

"No, Ninny, I really am. I really sorry for what I said about Vicky," 

"Oh come one Ron, Don't call him that. It sounds so… girl!" exclaimed Hermoine. Ron smiled.

"It was meant to be. And I won't stop calling you ninny, ninny," Said Ron. Hermoine did not know why but she felt that those words stirred up something in her. 

The next few minutes were a bit of a haze to Hermoine. She pounced forward and tackled him, pushing him on his back on the bed and started kissing him with every ounce of energy she had. He'd received her enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist and rolling them over so that he was crushing himself on top of her and kissing her back fervently and the world just spun around full-tilt as Hermoine's mind reeled out of control. Ron started kissing her neck and savoring her fervently as Hermoine moaned with pleasure. Slipping his hands under her Robes, Ron ran his hand down her silky skin, making her shiver. That cleared her mind a little and two words popped out of her brain. 

Too young 

Hermoine ignored it and moaned again as Ron started trailing kisses down to her collarbone. He reached up again and kisses her full on the lips.

TOO YOUNG 

His hands were now on her stomach and he was sending shivers all over the body. HE buried his face into her neck and started savoring her again. Hermoine tangled her fingers into his hair and gripped it for all she was worth.

_GODDAMM IT! YOU'RE TOO **YOUNG!** DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO PLAY AS A CONSCIENCE WHEN YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!?!?_

Hermoine opened her eyes. It was too much. She was too young. It was so good, the way Ron did it, but they were both too young. 

"Ron," she gasped. "Stop. Please," 

Ron, panting, broke away from Hermoine's neck and looked at her breathlessly. "What is it?" he said gruffly.

"I… I think we should stop," Hermoine said as she tried to push Ron off her.

Ron groaned and pressed his face in the crook of her neck. "Ninny," he growled. "Please…"

"Off"

Ron groaned again but he rolled off her, both breathing heavily. Hermoine sat up immediately and looked at Ron, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry… I just was all too fast. We… are still too young." Explained Hermoine. Ron looked at her from his current position and sat up, sitting beside Hermoine on his bed.

"It's ok… I'm sorry. We just lost control," whispered Ron. "Yeah. We're still too young." 

"I- I'm going to bed." Said Hermoine at last. Ron nodded blankly as Nin- err… Hermoine walked towards the door. 

"Ninny?" Ron called suddenly. Hermoine turned.

"I think I should be your girl- I mean boyfriend," stammered Ron. Hermoine laughed. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah. And I think you should be my girlfriend," added Ron as he walked towards Hermoine. Hermoine's heart swelled and she out her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hmm… I think I can live with that," murmured Hermoine. Ron gave Hermoine a long kiss on the lips, making them both breathless.

"And one more thing. Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?" he asked. Hermoine grinned. 

"Hah… I will blow you away," said Hermoine grandly and gave Ron another kiss. 

"Is that your charming way of saying yes?" asked Ron with a grin. Hermoine smiled happily.

"No, it's my way of saying, 'What the hell, I could do with a good laugh'" she said and exited the room, leaving a grinning Ron behind.

You guys know the time when Hermoine and Ron were fighting? Well, I got that idea from Jane6's story. You guys **_must_** check it out! It's really cool! 


	10. Sakura and Syaoran

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 10**

****

Hermoine escaped from Ron's room and leaned against the closed door, breathing hard. She could not believe it! It was a dream come true! Ron had asked her to the Christmas Ball. She ran down the stairs and into the common room when she saw Sakura and Kero speaking animatedly in Japanese.

"Sakura," breathed Hermoine. Sakura and Kero turned to see a flushed Hermoine walking towards them. Kero furrowed his brow as he munched on the cookies Sakura had brought from the great hall. 

"What's up Hermoine? You look flushed!" asked Sakura.

"Yeah like how Sakura looks after she snoggs that Syaoran kid," said Kero. Sakura raised her fist at him and he backed away, laughing nervously.

"Well, I _did_ just snogg someone…" Hermoine trailed off and she blushed. Sakura gasped while Kero gaped at her.

"WHO?" squeaked Sakura as she pulled Hermoine down onto the chair beside her. Hermoine did not reply but blushed harder. Sakura suddenly realized who it was.

"Not Ron," breathed Sakura. Kero's eyes widened. Before Hermoine came down, he and Sakura were discussing what was happening up there. Sakura betted on a plate of cookies that they were snogging and Kero betted that they killed one another. __

Please… don't tell me that you- 

Hermoine blushed harder and nodded. Sakura threw her fist in the air and laughed while Kero felt faint and floated pointlessly onto Hermoine's hand. Sakura continued laughing while Kero whined.

"What?" Hermoine asked blankly. Sakura stopped laughing for a minute and told Hermoine about the bet. Hermoine joined in the laughter and Kero groaned.

"MY COOKIES!!" He whined. 

"Tell me the _details_!" begged Sakura when they stopped laughing. Kero sighed. What a weird mistress he had!

Japan 

Syaoran and Tomoyo sat at the dinner table at Tomoyo's house, sipping wine silently. 

"How do you think Sakura is?" asked Tomoyo absently. Syaoran shrugged.

"I just hope that she's alright," he murmured as he raised his glass to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and returned the greeting. As Syaoran put his glass down, he rose to leave but a sudden bust of light behind him made him stop in his tracks. He did not dare hope and turned. Tomoyo was staring at Kari happily and Kari nodded to Syaoran. Syaoran caught the message and grinned. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, bewildered.

"Let's go." He said simply. Tomoyo lit up and smiled her brightest smile at the angel. Kari stepped away and behind them was a portal of colours. They both stepped into it without hesitation, out of the present world, to a place where dreams came true…

They both stepped out of the portal to find themselves in a strangely familiar room. There were sleeping portraits of sleeping people, who are really snoring and strange machines clicking in the background. A small caw attracted their attention and they turned to see a fiery bird with astonishingly orange feathers. They recognized the bird at once as it flew onto Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran stroked it absently and looked at Tomoyo with a bemused expression. They, somehow, had landed in the headmaster's office. The thing is, the headmaster wasn't there. Just as they thought of that, the door of the room opened and a man with midnight blue robes and white, long beard which was covering at least ¾ of his face. Fawks, the phoenix on Syaoran's shoulder, flew to the old man and onto his arm. Dumbledor smile warmly at the two new comers.

"I see that Kari had finally regained her powers," Dumbledor said softly as he made his way to the seat behind the desk, waving his wand to make two more. Syaoran and Tomoyo sat down. 

"Yes, Professor. But can you tell us what is going on exactly? I'm still in a bit of a muddle now," confessed Tomoyo. Dumbledor chuckled and told them in full detail about the prophecy and Sakura's job. 

"Where is she now?" asked Syaoran. Dumbledor smiled.

"She's at the Gryfindor common room now. I think that she's ready for… visitors." Said Dumbledor with a twinkle in his eyes. The portraits, who have been earnestly eavesdropping on the conversation, knew what Dumbledor meant and sniggered. Tomoyo looked down a hid a grin. Syaoran, who was the targeted jokes now, groaned and buried his flushed face into his hands. Why must he be always be the butt of everyone's joke?

"Too bad Eriol isn't here. Or else I could have teased Tomoyo," muttered Syaoran bitterly. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head, sighing at the thought of her boyfriend. 

"Yeah, too bad," she said at last and looked at Dumbledor. Syaoran stood up too and they grinned at Dumbeldor. 

"See you, Professor. I suppose that we won't be a discrepancy to the daily workings of Hogwarts this Christmas?" asked Tomoyo politely. Dumbeldor shook his head.

"Speaking of Christmas, there's going to be a ball tonight. Maybe you two would like to join us?" asked Dumbledor. Tomoyo's eyes started sparkling when she heard the word, 'ball' and Syaoran grinned. 

"You shouldn't have mentioned that. Now she's psyched." Said Syaoran as he inched towards the door slowly. Tomoyo did not notice but clasped her hands together.

"Did you say, _ball? With all the GOWNS?!?! Ahh! Kawaii! I'm going to make a new dress for Sakura. And a suit for Syaoran too! Yeah! Hey! Syaoran! Wait up!" cried Tomoyo as she ran out of the Headmaster's office after Syaoran, leaving a very bemused man behind her._

Syaoran saw Tomoyo chase after him and ran a little faster to the Gryfindor common room, ignoring curious stares from students. Tomoyo was catching up and Syaoran was coming nearer and nearer to his target. Just then, he remembered something…

He did not have the password to get it.

Syaoran almost cried in despair when he stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait. They lady peered at Syaoran curiously. 

"Who are you?" she asked. Syaoran did not have time to answer as Tomoyo was already cornering him, guarded with the most cruel torture equipment. Her _measuring tape. She approached him slowly, grinning like a mad woman. Syaoran gulped nervously. He was wishing, for once, that Eriol were here to control his own woman. Syaoran resorted to his only way out. _

"Sakura- chan!" he screamed. Tomoyo froze for a second but continued advancing towards him. Syaoran panicked and glared at Tomoyo.

"Come any closer and I will attack you. Don't make me hurt you Tomoyo," growled Syaoran. Tomoyo laughed evilly and grinned.

"Try me," she retorted and swayed her hands, making the piece of tape swirl. Syaoran felt cold sweat on the back of his neck.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!" He shouted and the door to the common room swung opened. Syaoran turned and then he saw her. Her auburn hair and emerald eyes filled with shock.

"S- Syaoran?" stammered Sakura. She could not believe it! When she heard her name being called the first time, she dared not imagine that it was really Syaoran. Now, she realized that he was really here. Syaoran looked terrified. 

"Sakura, Tomoyo heard about the ball and-" started Syaoran but before she could react, Syaoran dragged her back into the common room and behind the chair. Tomoyo entered with an evil gleam in her eyes and Sakura realized what had happened. Tomoyo was after Syaoran because she wanted to make clothes for him. They must have heard about the ball. Despite herself, Sakura laughed nervously and stepped away from Syaoran. He gaped at her.

"You're in this alone," said Sakura with a grin. Syaoran looked at Sakura, then Tomoyo, and then realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Hey Hermoine, Kero!" Kero's name came up in a yell as Tomoyo pounced on him. Syaoran scrambled in his feet and ran behind Sakura. Sakura laughed.

"Come on, stop it you two. You're both making a fool of yourselves. Tomoyo, Give- me- that!" warned Sakura as she yanked the measuring tape from her hands. Tomoyo groaned but regained her composure, running towards her best friend to give her a hug.

"I missed you!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Sakura laughed and gave her best friend another hug. 

"Hey, what about me?" asked Syaoran with a small pout. Sakura laughed and hugged him. 

"You get a better one," whispered Sakura and gave him a peck on the cheek. Everyone in the room sniggered and Syaoran groaned.

"Why do I _always get teased? First, that Eriol teases me. Then it was Dumbledor and his portraits. Now its you guys." Said Syaoran with a small grin. Sakura linked her arms in his and laughed._

"You should realize that Tomoyo's going to make those clothes for us," reasoned Sakura. Syaoran shook his head.

"Can't. The ball's this evening. She can't work that fast!" exclaimed Syaoran as he saw Ron coming down the stairs with a puzzled looked on his face. Hermoine flushed visibly and Sakura avoided Kero's gaze, as she knew that she would start laughing if she did.

"What's going on?" asked Ron as his gaze landed on Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Wait a minute… you both look familiar," thought Ron aloud. Tomoyo just grinned.


	11. The ball

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 11**

Sakura and Syaoran sighed in defeat when Tomoyo turned up two hours later from her bedroom with two boxes.

"I still cannot get over the fact that Tomoyo can make clothes _that_ fast! It's practically unnatural," grumbled Syaoran as Tomoyo threw his box at him. Catching it with a grin, he opened it and lifted his eyebrow in appreciation. The suit was like any others except that it was more handsome, black and was easy to run in.

"What is the erm… added feature for?" he asked Tomoyo, who didn't answer, as Sakura stared wearily at her own box. Hermoine and Ron were urging her to open it and just then, Ginny and Harry entered the common room. Spotting Tomoyo and Syaoran, Ginny and Harry froze. 

"Come on, stop gaping at us! Harry, have you got your suit yet?" asked Tomoyo as she crossed her arms over her chest. Harry looked blankly at Ginny and Hermoine and the two girls just shrugged.

"Suit? Oh suit. Erm… what should I say?" asked Harry desperately as Syaoran bit his lips to contain his laughter. Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow and threw him another box that was on the floor. Harry caught it and stared at it as if it contained a time bomb that would explode soon. 

"It goes with Ginny's dress," said Tomoyo with a small smile. Harry and Ginny blushed furiously and looked away. The whole room erupted into laughter.

"Well, at least I am off the attention hook. Thanks Harry, though you were always on it," said Syaoran with a grin. It was evident that Ginny and Harry remembered him and Tomoyo.

"Well, Sakura, aren't you going to open your box?" asked Tomoyo with a glint in her eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he shrugged.

"What could go wrong?" he asked. Sakura braced herself. She should trust Tomoyo; her clothes are all the best! But sometimes she gets carried away and her designs can become wild…

Sakura opened it and everyone gasped. It was a simple gunmetal gray halter-top evening gown that came with a removable wrap around skirt. Under the dress laid a pair of pants that blended with the dress. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in question and Tomoyo just smiled. 

"The same reason why I made Syaoran's suit a little more flexible than normal. When there is erm… you know…" Tomoyo trailed off and stared at the neckline of Sakura's robes where her star key laid safely hidden. Sakura, Kero and Syaoran understood and nodded. The rest just looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Thanks for the dress Tomoyo," said Sakura as she hugged her best friend happily. Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo clasped her hands together happily.

"So! Lets see how you look in the suit and dress, Sakura and Syaoran. Come _on!_ Off to the bathroom you go, _MOVE!_" squealed Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura and Syaoran to the direction of the bathrooms. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and sighed. Sometimes, having a friend who is a genius at making clothes can be a little tedious. 

Sakura sat down on the chair in front of the mirror in her bedroom as Tomoyo combed her now long curls into a tight chiffon bun. Tomoyo herself was wearing a stunning blue strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and tiny sparkles sprinkles all over it. It brought out the color of Tomoyo's eyes and made her look stunning with her hair flowing on her shoulders. Sakura sighed and Tomoyo jerked her hair none too gently, making Sakura wince.

"Don't move!" scolded Tomoyo. Sakura rolled her eyes. She hated getting her hair done! 

"Tomoyo, you look fabulous tonight! If Eriol were here, he would be blown off his feet!" said Sakura excitedly. Sakura could see Tomoyo blush lightly in the mirror from the compliment.

"Thanks. You have no trouble blowing Syaoran off his feet. You're stunning as you are," said Tomoyo with a wink. It was now Sakura's turn to blush. Tomoyo patted a strand of Sakura's hair in place and smiled happily,

"There. Done. No matter how hard you run, your hair won't get lose." She said as Sakura surveyed herself in the mirror. 

"Lovely dear. And I mean it this time. You both girls really look fabulous. I've been saying this to every girl but this time it's most sincere." Said the mirror in a croaky voice.

"Thanks!" said Sakura and Tomoyo. Catching Tomoyo's eyes in the mirror, Sakura smiled and stood up. Tomoyo linked her arms in Sakura's and they walked out of the room.

As they both ascended the stairs, they noticed Hermoine and Ron squabbling again. 

"And to think that the squabbling would stop after they came together, guess I was wrong," sighed Harry as he watched the two squabble heartily. It seemed that Ron had told Harry about Hermoine's little erm… incident in his room. Sakura smiled and shook his head.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." She said as she felt someone's hand on her waist.

"Hi, you look fabulous," breathed the voice. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Hi, and so do you," Sakura said as she gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek. Sakura and Syaoran noticed Tomoyo whipping up her camera from behind her and they both sighed.

"Yup, you said it Sakura. Old habits DO die hard," said Syaoran with a grin as Sakura linked her arms through his and they walked out of the common room together, with Hermoine and Ron squabbling heartily at the back. Ginny and Harry were talking animatedly and Tomoyo just continued filming them both. 

Tomoyo sighed and watched her favorite couples through her camera. They looked so happy that Tomoyo almost felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of not having a partner. _Well, what did you expect? _Tomoyo reprimanded herself silently. _That Eriol would just pop out of nowhere?_

"Well maybe he would," someone breathed into her ear. Tomoyo jumped and almost lost the grip of her camera. She turned and stared into the blue eyes of Eriol. He placed a small kiss on her lips and tears welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and sobbed heavily. Eriol rubbed her back comfortingly and threw a wry glance at the amused group in front of him.

"And I thought that she would be happy that I'm here," he said dryly. Sakura and gang laughed and Tomoyo hit him on the shoulder as She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm happy that you're here. That's why I'm crying!" she exclaimed. Everyone erupted into laughter and Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Eriol.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Syaoran. Eriol just smiled at him mysteriously.

"The same reason as you are," he said. Syaoran got the idea but he growled playfully.

"I really hope you're not here for Sakura because I am," he said. Eriol laughed and put his arm on Tomoyo's waist.

"Nah, I'm here for Tomoyo and the ball," he said, making everyone laugh and Tomoyo blush. 

"Anyway, it's good to have you here. Come one! Lets go before we're late! I'm not planning on a grand entrance," said Hermoine as she pulled Ron behind her. 

"What's that all about?" asked Eriol blankly. Tomoyo giggled and grinned.

"Let's just say that the two lovebirds have finally erm… come together," said Tomoyo with a hearty wink. Eriol shook his head in amusement and led Tomoyo to the great hall where the ball was held.


	12. say you love me

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 12**

****

Just as Harry was about to open the door to the Great Hall, he noticed Tomoyo holding the camera and stared at her.

"I thought that electronics don't work in Hogwarts?" he asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head.

"Trade secret," she said with a small wink. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door, ushering them into the Great Hall with a dramatic wave. Ginny curtsied to him equally dramatically, making everyone laugh, and let Harry lead her in. Everyone gasped when they saw the transformation the hall had gone through just because of the ball. The house tables have been removed and the four house banners hung proudly in each corner of the hall. There was a live band playing at the front of the hall and the teachers were seated at the side of the hall, and on the other side was a table filled with food. The middle of the hall was filled with people dancing and Sakura spotted Neville dancing awkwardly with Lavender. Eriol was unusually silent as he watched the Hp gang make their way to the table with food. The CCS gang stayed behind and went to a corner. 

"You felt it?" asked Eriol suddenly. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and nodded.

"It's very strong. I wager that the final battle's going to take place tonight," said Syaoran. Tomoyo smiled brightly.

"Then my special clothes aren't wasted! Yeah!" Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

"We have to pay attention. The aurora's all around the room and I can't trace it's origins. We just have to pray hard and get ready as soon as it gets stronger." Said Eriol. They all nodded. Eriol turned to Tomoyo.

"And I expect you to be safely hidden somewhere. I don't want you to get hurt." Tomoyo saluted him and grinned.

"Yes sir! I will do as you say sir!" Eriol narrowed his eyes at her playfully and turned to Sakura and Syaoran.

"If you sense any changes in the magic, inform me straight away. Understood?" he asked. 

"Oh great one, is there anything else that you want to tell us that we already _know_?" asked Sakura sarcastically. 

"Be nice," chided Eriol and he sighed.

"All we need now is one thing," he said sorrowfully.

"What?" asked Syaoran. Eriol looked at him sadly.

"Luck" he answered as he looked at Harry approaching them with a grin on his face.

"Come on guys! What are you standing there for? Join us!" He invited as he literally pushed them to the other side of the hall where there were chairs and tables all around. The rest of the HP gang were gathered them and Sakura noticed plenty of people looking that way. The guys were ogling at the girls and the girls ogling over the boys. Sakura and Sayaoran looked at each other and rolled their eyes upwards. Tomoyo noticed it and huffed angrily. Eriol and Harry just laughed. They were really attracting a lot of attention with their clothes. 

The ball was enjoyable and it lasted over midnight. It was going so well that Eriol thought that the evil presence in the air was just a distraction.

Sakura and Syaoran stood near the deserted window of the great hall, looking out into the black sky. Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran and he put his arms around her, enjoying the momentary silence between them. It had been a hectic week with all the precautionary against the oncoming attack and then came the ball. Everything came and went in a whirl and both Sakura and Syaoran were just contented to be alone in each other's arms, away from the rest of the world. 

"I love you, you know that right?" asked Sakura softly as Syaoran looked up. He smiled and nodded his head. Sakura smiled and tightened her grip on his waist, pulling herself closer to his warmth.

"Why did you ask?" he murmured. Sakura just sighed deeply and buried her face into his coat.

"I just wanted you know, just in case… just in case I… I…" Sakura struggled to say the word 'die' but she couldn't. Syaoran silenced her with a kiss.

"You're not going to die," he said fiercely as he pulled her back into his embrace and placed his forehead on her head, inhaling her sweet scent. 

"But you should know that this kind of things cannot be helped," Reasoned Sakura sadly. Syaoran closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not if I can help it," he whispered with determination. "Now shut up about dying and just be with me ok?" 

Sakura smiled and sighed. 

"Alright."

Just then, there was a loud explosion and screams rang through the great hall…


	13. say you love me 2

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 13**

****

_A/N: Waa!! Ppl! I forgot to upload chapter 13 and went on to 14!! Sorry sorry!!! Here it is…_

****

Eriol and Tomoyo sat down on the chairs as they watched Harry and Ron dance with Hermoine and Ginny. Tomoyo was busy filming them and Eriol was battling the courage to ask Tomoyo to dance in a gentlemanly way, even though he already was one… in directly.

'Ah sod it,' thought Eriol. 'Just be blunt.'

Eriol grabbed the camcorder from Tomoyo, switched it off and thrust it into her hands. He looked at her shocked expression, grinning, and grabbed her free hand. 

"Dance with me," he said simply. Tomoyo caught on and laughed.

"You didn't have to be _that_ blunt," Tomoyo complained.

"I'm tired of being a gentleman." He replied. But when he held her, he was like any other gentleman, only more experienced. HE twirled Tomoyo around skillfully and Tomoyo let him lead her.

"Where did you learn to dance that well?" she asked breathlessly. Eriol grinned and winked.

"I have experience." He said as he wagged his eyebrows. Tomoyo laughed and nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Somehow, I feel grateful that clow reed was famous. Imagine all the balls he had gone too!" exclaimed Tomoyo. 

"He certainly didn't appreciate that," Eriol joked. Tomoyo sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you," he said softly. Tomoyo looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, and I missed you. Did I tell you that?" 

Eriol laughed and kissed her softly. 

"That was the second time you said that." 

"Oh really?" Tomoyo asked with fake innocence. Eriol nodded gravely and held her closer.

"Yup." Suddenly, Tomoyo laughed softly.

"What?" he asked. Tomoyo looked up and turned sideways so they could see what was happening at the window. Eriol looked and saw that Sakura and Syaoran were kissing. Eriol laughed merrily.

"Ah… so that's what got you excited. I hope you're not jealous that Sakura chose Syaoran and not you," he said with a wicked laugh. Tomoyo's face crumpled up and she hit him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"I – am – not – a – _lesbian_!!!!" she shrieked. Eriol laughed harder but it suddenly stopped midway. Tomoyo looked at him in concern.

"What?" 

"Shit…" he murmured and pushed Tomoyo away. Just then, there was an explosion at where they just stood and Eriol flung himself on top of Tomoyo, pulling them both down. Screams ran through the hall and Eriol pulled Tomoyo up. People were running out of the great hall and teachers were trying to restore calm and find out what set the explosion off. Soon, the Great Hall was cleared and all that were left were Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and the Hp gang. The teachers soon joined them and they watched as the dust cleared away. Many figures formed behind the clouds of smoke and a few teachers, including the males, shrieked when they saw who it was and fainted. The only teachers left standing were those who were in the Order. The Dementors, lead by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix, snarled and everyone realized that the dammed death eaters have escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban.  

"Tomoyo, stay back." Murmured Eriol as he stood in front of her. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him and he nodded. The battle was on.


	14. the beginning of the end

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

**Chapter 14**

****

"So… who is the one with the key, huh?" sneered Lucius. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol stepped forward, leaving the Hp gang behind them. 

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE!" bellowed Harry as his grip on his wand tightened. Professor Dumbledor held him back.

"This is their fight now. Your turn is later." He said. Harry looked at Dumbeldor. 

"But they don't know who the Dementors are and how to defeat them!" he cried. 

"Yes, Dumbeldor. You should know that they are not what you call, 'exceptional' in defense against the dark arts," reasoned McGonagall. Dumbeldor just smiled.

"They make up for that in their own ways. Now stop arguing me and just watch." Dumbeldor said calmly. Harry and gang looked at each other and turned to the CCS gang, watching on nervously.

"What key?" Eriol was saying. Bellatrix growled and grabbed her wand.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE KEY, BOY! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FROM ME!!!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at Eriol. Tomoyo stiffened behind. 

"I only have the keys to my mansion. Do you want that?" Eriol asked innocently. Sakura and Syaoran kept a straight face with difficulty. 

"Don't try to be funny with me, boy, then I have to force it out of you then. _Cru– "_

"STOP!" Yelled Lucius. "We want the key! We will kill them after we get it!" Bellatrix let her wand arm fall to her sides and glared at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back, his more menacing than hers. Bellatrix stiffened from the effect of Syaoran's icy glare. 

"Give me the key and I will let you die a quick death," said Lucius with a small ugly smile. He reached out his hands towards Eriol. Eriol just shrugged and took the key from his neck. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Eriol! No!" she cried. Eriol looked at her sadly.

"We have to save hogwarts. We have no choice." He said.

"This is easier than I thought! Come one, boy, give it to me." Lucius laughed. 

Just then, Sakura could hear something in her head.

_Don't worry. Only I can hold the key. His hands will burn if he touches it. Get ready to attack when I give it to him. Oh…and Nakuru and Spinel will come out. Don't panic. Let Keroberous transform too. _

Sakura looked at Syaoran and he nodded. Sakura felt inside her pocket and felt Kero touch her hand. They both got the message.

Just then, Eriol had reached Lucius and had put his own pendant on his palm. The pendant then glowed brightly and Lucius howled in pain. Eriol grabbed back his key and shouted, "NOW!" They three stood in a line and they chanted their incantations just as two circles appeared below Sakura and Eriol.

"The key with the power of the stars!

 Show off the real magic power

 I order you according to our agreement

 To unseal!"

"I call upon the powers of day and night!

 Sun and darkness unleash your might!

 Release!"

The winds and light that appeared during the transformation died down to show Sakura pointing the head of her staff in the direction of the Dementors, Syaoran holding his sword in a fighting stance and Eriol holding his own long staff loosely in his hands, waiting for the master's command. Everyone stared at the three. Just then, a small plush toy flew out of Sakura's pocket and three symbols similar to Eriol's and Sakura's appeared on the floor. Everyone watched with amazement as Kero's wings glowed and enlarged. Two whirls of wind occupied the other two remaining circles of light and Kero's enlarged wings covered it like palms. The wind got stronger for a second and then died down. Three palms of feathers appeared and it opened to show a lion-like creature, a panther-like purple creature and a woman who was almost normal, except for the wings on her back. Everyone was astounded by the transformation and neither moved. Sakura took out a card and concentrated. 

"Tree!" she cried. The card glowed and a green beautiful creature emerged from it and left a trail of branches around the door of the great hall, the branches then sprouting leaves. 

"Now you have no way to escape. You cannot disapparate here and even though I would love to know how you got in here in the first place, I guess I don't really want to know." Sakura said to Malfoy. He just sneered and whipped out his wand. 

"_Pertrificius-Tota-"_

But Syaoran was too quick for him. He unleashed his sword and threw an Ofuda into the air and chanted the incantations.

"_Huu-ga, Shorai!_"

A huge gust of wind emerged from his Ofuda and blew away Malfoy's sword. Lucius stared at Syaoran like he was a monster and back away a step.

"You thought this was going to be easy, fat hope," growled Syaoran as he pointed his sword at him. Malfoy suddenly laughed and the CCS group stiffened, ready for any attacks. 

"Sakura, Sakura, you have such great friends protecting you, the card mistress eh? Now I can have _three_ pendants! Master will be so pleased!" He said gleefully. Eriol rolled his eyes skywards. That guy didn't really notice that there were three _dangerous_ creatures in front of him! And all he was protected by was a pathetic group of weak death eaters and a flimsy wand. Eriol sighed sadly and looked at Malfoy and his fellow death eaters. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

"ATTACK!!!" Roared Malfoy. Everyone tensed for the battle and a great battle emerged. The people from Hogwarts stood behind helplessly as they watched the CCS gang fight bravely. From the corner of his eye, he saw a death eater creeping up to Sakura from behind. Sakura was fighting another death eater and wasn't aware of him. Harry raised his wand. 

"_Pertrificius-Totalus!"_ He cried. The death eater behind Sakura stiffened and fell onto the ground, like he was suffering from fits. 

Sakura summoned the 'fight' and fought the death eater angrily. How _dare_ he barge into Hogwarts like that? How _dare_ he destroy the peace? Sakura fought harder and didn't notice the danger behind her until she heard Harry shout the full- body bind curse from the side. Sakura gave one last kick to the weary death eater and spun around just in time to see the death eater Harry had hit with his spell go into fits. Sakura looked up and smiled briefly at Harry. Just then, her senses tingled. Sakura summoned the 'jump' and jumped into the air, seeing that a red bolt of a spell took her place beneath her. Sakura could see the guardians fighting like the guardians they were and he best friends fighting bravely. Syaoran had decided not to use his sword and was fighting using his martial arts skill, which was almost equivalent to using his sword, according to Sakura's memories of card capturing. Sakura landed beside the blocked window and just then, the wood blocking the window burst into pieces. Sakura shielded her eyes from the flying bits of wood and when the smoke cleared and a figure in mid-air was holding his hands in a bow-like shape, as if he was playing archery.

"Yue!" Sakura cried. The winged human-like beast looked down at his mistress and flew into the room, landing beside her. The CCS group sensed his presence. Just then, at Tomoyo's side, a spell flew to the HP gang's direction. Sakura threw out a card with a shout.

"SHEILD!" the card read her mind and formed a light pink transparent shield around the HP group. The spell bounced off the protective layer and it headed for Sakura's direction instead. Sakura stiffened but Yue picked her up and flew into the air with her, letting the spell fly out of the window and collide with the tree outside. Yue landed in the middle of the havoc and raised his arms. A blue light formed a thin bow and an arrow in his hand and he raised the arrow to engage it to the bow. He took air and when he released it, the bow flew into the air and exploded mid-way. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust and when it cleared, only the CCS groups were left standing. Sakura ran to Syaoran's arms and he held her fiercely, comforting her. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow towards Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to Nakuru who was running towards her now. Noticing that Sakura was _busy_, Nakuru's natural target was Tomoyo.

"_TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!"_ she cried. Tomoyo cringed and found herself in a bone-crushing embrace from Nakuru. Tomoyo looked at Eriol pleadingly but he just waggled his eyebrows at her. Tomoyo scowled. Eriol was so going to get it from her later. Just then, Nakuru stiffened and Tomoyo knew what was wrong. She looked at Eriol who was frowning and her heart clenched in anxiety for him. The real battle was about to begin. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and she mouthed the words, 'be careful'. Eriol looked fondly at his beautiful girlfriend and he smiled at her, nodding. Tomoyo returned Nakuru's embrace and murmured into her ear.

"Take care of your master for me, ok?" she pleaded. Nakuru winked at her.

"That's what guardians are for, isn't it?" she laughed. Tomoyo grinned as she watched Nakuru fly, literally, to Eriol. Tomoyo looked at the stricken people of Hogwarts. Ron was clinging on to Hermoine and had a hand on Harry's shoulders. Tomoyo's heart sank. It must be hard for them, being caught in this situation. Tomoyo was fine. She was used to worrying for her loved ones everyone battle but she had hidden it by being behind her camcorder every time Sakura or Eriol battled. Tomoyo went over to the HP group and gave Ginny's shoulders a squeeze, comforting her. Ginny looked up at Tomoyo and smiled, looking sadly at the stricken Harry. He was watching the CCS group's every move. Tomoyo watched Eriol's retreating back and sent a silent prayer for her beloved and friends, praying that they would return to her unharmed.HaHaH


	15. The end of the beginning

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

Chapter 15 

Eriol walked over to Sakura and her guardians, including Syaoran and a burst of dark magic entered the Great Hall The sorcerers clutched their heads in pain and the guardians roared as the dark aurora overwhelmed their senses, making them cry and roar out in pain. 

"Eriol-kun!" cried Tomoyo. Eriol held out a hand.

"Don't come near here. He's around here," managed Eriol weakly as the headache pushed him near the edge of oblivion. Sakura struggled to reach into her pocket and took out a card. Syaoran held on to her, consciously transferring most of his powers to her. Sakura felt the pain lessen and looked down to see that Syaoran was glowing green. Realizing what he was doing, Sakura tried to wrench her hand away, but Syaoran held on.

"Syaoran! No!" cried Sakura as tears spilled from her eyes. Syaoran shook his head.

"I'm only lending them to you. I can't do much anyway. I expect them to be returned… Sa… ku… ra…" Syaoran's grips on hers loosen and he collapsed on the floor. His sword returned to its pendant form and Sakura cried silently. 

"You idiot," she whispered and looked at the card she had drawn from her deck. The headache was gone but her friends were still suffering from the pain. The HP gang did not feel it as they did not have their kind of powers, but Sakura noticed that Dumbledor looked a little pale… 

Sakura looked at the card and her eyes widened. Of course! Use the 'Light' card to defeat darkness! Sakura kissed the card and threw it up into the air. 

"LIGHT!" she cried. A great burst of white light filled the room and Eriol and her fellow guardians collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion, but painless. Eriol looked up at Sakura and managed a weak smile.

"Thanks," he mouthed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and managed a reassuring smile. Tomoyo smiled back shakily. She looked down at Syaoran and at that time, she heard a painful bellow.

"NO!!!" It cried. A dark cloud materialized in front of them and Sakura noticed that some teachers fainted. Sakura's grip on her staff tightened. Voldermot.

"NO!!!" It cried again. "HOW CAN YOU DEFEAT ALL OF THEM!! THOSE PHATHATIC PEOPLE!!!" he roared. Sakura did not even flinch but she saw from the corner of her eye that Harry's grip on his wand was so tight that his knuckles were white. Voldermot composed himself and laughed evilly.

Sakura suppressed a shudder. How can a man be so fickle with his emotions? As if noticing Harry for the first time, he smirked.

"Now I can _kill_ many birds with one stone! How delightful!" Voldermot exclaimed. He suddenly turned into a dash of light and it entered Syaoran's limp body.

"NO!" Sakura cried as his body glowed with two layers of green and black aurora. The green and black aurora did not mix but the green part of it seemed to be struggling with the black part. Sakura suddenly realized that Syaoran was trying to fight off Voldermot! Suddenly, the green light begun to fade and Skaura panicked. If she did not think fast, Syaoran would run out of power and would have to succumb to Voldermot's rising one! Sakura ran to him without thought and heard Eriol call for her to stop vaguely from behind. Sakura kneeled in front of him and grasp his hand. Sakura concentrated and transferred all of her powers to him. She saw that her own pink aurora mixed with Syaoran's green one and now there were three layers of colors surrounding both Sakura and Syaoran. She heard Tomoyo's pleas for her to let go but Sakura was in to deep to give up now. Sakura felt weaker and weaker. Her pink aurora was thinning like Syaoran's and Voldermot's black one was slowly gaining control of both their bodies. _NO! I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN!!!!!_ Sakura concentrated her full powers and out of nowhere, she could feel a burst of hidden powers in her expand and escape from its hiding place. A comforting sense of warmth surrounded her and she saw that the pink aurora around them both was pushing out the black one. Syaoran's green aurora was also expanding. Sakura was indirectly giving him back his energy. Sakura willed herself to concentrate and felt Syaoran's grip in hers tighten. He was regaining strength! Sakura's hear leap with joy and noticed that the black layer in their auroras had been absorbed into the air. Sakura felt drained and relaxed the flow of energy. She lay her head on top of Syaoran's chest and closed her eyes for a second, opening them again to look into the weary eyes of Syaoran's.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered hoarsely. Sakura closed her eyes again as Syaoran put his right hand on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"I couldn't just stand there and let that voldy-guy take over your pathetic body, can I?" teased Sakura softly. Syaoran just chuckled softly but it came out as a cough. Sakura sat up and laughed weakly as she watched Sayaoran choke. She pulled him up even though they were weak and raised her staff as Syaoran raised his sword

Eriol made a joint attack with his master's and own creations and raised his staff. A dark purple burst of magic emerged from it, mixing with purple and red beams, then all blending into a whirl of fire and a sliver solid attack. Just then, a black form materialized in front of the direction of the attack. Voldermot! He waved his and a shield appeared in front of him. The attack melted to blend with the shield, evening the effects of the attack on it. Lighting formed inside the shield and Voldermot roared in pain as the lightning hit him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a fresh streak of lightning and water. The two elements combined, the lightning circling around the stream of water and collided with the shield, bursting through it to hit Voldermot. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust and noticed that Voldermot lay unmoving on the ground.  

"Harry!" cried Tomoyo. It was his only chance to defeat Voldermot once and for all. Harry flustered. What should he do?? Should he use a forbidden curse? It maybe just drive a knife through his heart? He looked at Dumbledor and watched at the old man waved his wand and a torch flaming green appeared on his hand. Hermoine gasped and both Ron and Harry looked at her.

"What?" asked Ron. Hermoine just continued gaping at the green torch, pointing at it.

"T- th- the f- flaming green t-torch!!!" she cried. Dumbledor just smiled. 

"20 points to Gryfindor! Harry, take this and you'll know what to do." Said Dumbledor happily. Hermoine's eyes widen.

"But… But…Harry's in Gryfindor!" cried Hermoine. Dumbledor just grinned and gave it to Harry. Harry took it and felt an immerse power surge through his veins. Hermoine stared at him as if he were a stranger. 

_Raise the torch…_

Harry jumped at then voice and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He looked at Dumbledor and the old man smiled reassuringly at him. Harry raised the torch with both hands and just as he did that, the green flame in the torch became a beam of light and hit Voldermot, making him burst into green flames.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

The green flames faded and all that was left was a black cloak…


	16. The green flaming torch

Truth hurts the sequel__

****

Chapter 15 

Silence befell the hall as everyone stared at the cloak. The same questions ran through their minds. Was Voldermot gone? Their answers were confirmed when a great burst of blackness appeared from nowhere and collided with the unmoving bodies of the death eaters. Harry groaned. 

"Don't worry. Voldermot's destroyed. Only his evil is left. And it's taking over the death eaters. Suddenly, someone from behind them let out a shout of pain. Everyone turned to see Professor Snape sprawled on the floor. There was a black layer of color surrounding him. Harry noticed that he was clutching his arm, where the dark mark of the death eaters was. Dumbledor went over to Snape but the ex- death eater held out a hand.

"Don't-come-here-I-may-hurt-you," Snape made out as he roared in pain. Harry, Ron and Hermoine felt a pang of sympathy for that man. Dumbledor ignored Snape and went to him, and even put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Fight it, Severus. I know you can do it." He said gently. Snape shook his head weakly. 

"I… can't… do it," he said weakly.

"Oh yes you can and you better. Cause we still need our potions master after this," assured Dumbeldor kindly. Snape managed a weak smile but then let out a sharp cry of pain. The blackness around him slowly disappeared and Snape fainted. Dumbledor smiled and stood up. Harry then heard a shout from behind and everyone spun round to see Sakura fly and hit the wall. 

Sakura hit the wall and her breath was knocked out of her. She whimpered slightly in pain as she slid down painfully from the wall and stood up. Syaoran was still fighting out the death eaters and one of them had hit Sakura with a disarming charm. 

"Sakura! Daijobu?" shouted Syaoran worriedly. He always unconsciously slid back into the familiar language whenever he was distracted and worried at the same time. Before Sakura had a chance to answer, she saw a red beam of a spell fly towards her. She jumped into the air skillfully with a cartwheel, thanks to her days as a cheerleader, and felt the red beam of death miss it's target and hit the wall behind her. Sakura threw out a card.

"Earthy!"

Suddenly, the ground shook and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and the guardians, knowing how the card worked, jumped on top of the cliffs, which the Card had made. Surprisingly, the ground which Dumbledor and group stood on didn't shake and they looked it awe as their friends jumped up the high pile of rocks easily, except for Sakura, who had to use the 'Jump'. The death eaters standing on the ground wobbled unsteadily and Sakura motioned for the HP group to be very silent. Tomoyo, as her best friend, understood what Sakura was trying to do and explained for the HP group to not make a noise. Sakura turned to her other friends.

"Hey. I need you guys to be very quiet. Unless you wish to spend your life in the land of nowhere with this," – she waved to the struggling death eaters- "nice people for the rest of your lives." Syaoran looked at Eriol and the guardians.

"Okay… Just don't do anything stupid." Said Syaoran worriedly. Skaura giggled and shook her head.

"This is hardly dangerous." She replied and threw a glance at the wailing death eaters. She threw a card in the air.

"SILENT" she cried.

A woman wearing a black cloak flew out of the card and frowned at the noise the death eaters were making. Syaoran bit his lip when he realized what Sakura was doing. Looking at Eriol and the guardians, he noticed that they were also trying to suppress their laughter. He looked at Sakura and she grinned back at him with a wink. The card waved her hand and with a loud wail, the hall was silent again as the Death eaters were thrown out of Hogwarts, to rot and die. Sakura called back the card and the room was quiet. Suddenly, Tomoyo started laughing and Sakura ran into her best friend's arms, laughing with amusement. Everyone who understood what was going on started laughing and the HP group looked at each other, wondering what in the world as going on. Syaoran answered their question with a rare laugh.

"You see, the reason Sakura wanted us to keep silent is because the 'Silent' card, who hates noise, transports the people who are er… noisy, out of the room. So there you have it, the greatest exit anyone can wish for." The HP gang still did not understand.

"Forget it," concluded Syaoran as he went to Sakura and gave her a hug. Snape was now conscious and when Madame Pomfrey lifted the sleeve of his robe to check on the dark mark, they couldn't find it. Dumbledore smiled.

"You're free now, Severus," 

To everyone's surprise, Snape burst out in tears and clung on to Madame Pomfrey like a baby. The shocked nurse patted the professor's back.

"Well, a man's gotta cry sometime in their lives, doesn't he?" Everyone laughed at that comment except for Hermoine, Harry and Ron. Hermoine dragged the two boys to Dumbledor and asked to speak to him, privately. They went to the far corner of the room and both Harry and Ron looked at Hermoine wrung her hands nervously. 

"I thought that only people from Slytherin could control the Green Torch?" blurted out Hermoine. Ron froze. Dumbledor just smiled and Harry sighed sadly.

"The sorting hat told me that I would do well in Slytherin but I rejected his offer, so he put me in Gryfindor instead." He mumbled. Hermoine and Ron stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" cried Hermoine. Harry's head snapped up.

"You never asked! And why on earth should I tell you all that I was supposed to be put in slytherin?" he cried angrily.

"As I have told Harry a few years back, Hermoine, the sorting hat saw Slytherin blood in him when he sorted Harry. But Harry chose to be in Gryfindor as you all know." Said Dumbledor. Ron and Hermoine nodded dumbly. Harry walked over to the nearby window and looked out into the night sky, though he was listening intently to Dumbledor. He felt someone beside him and he saw Ginny standing there. Harry felt comforted by her presence and they looked out of the window together, listening to Dumbledor as he explained to them about his talks with Harry. Ginny flinched when Dumbledor talked about the sword Harry had pulled out of the hat during his second year, as it reminded her about her foolish acts as a kid then. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer next to him and kissed her on top of the head, gaze still on the darkness outside. 

Ron listened intently to Dumbeldor but was distracted by a series of movement at the window. He smiled lightly as he watched Harry and his sister together and decided that Harry was the one for Ginny, just as he knew that Hermoine was the one for him. 


	17. Mom

Truth Hurts the sequel Chapter 17 

"Sakura!" cried Kero in his Osakan accent as he ran, or flew, to Sakura. The mistress of the Sakura cards turned from her best friend's embrace and swung the de- transformed Kero around. 

"USSHA!! You defeated them!!!" the guardian beast cried as Sakura gave him a tight hug. Sakura laughed happily and nodded her head.

"I can't believe it too!! HOEEE!!!" Everyone started laughing again. Suddenly, Sakura noticed something.

"Wait a minute… what is – KARI!!!" she cried and ran to the ghost standing behind them. Everyone turned and Skaura noticed that the HP gang at the back also heard her squeal. Dumbledor smiled brightly and walked over, followed by Harry, Ginny, Hermoine and Ron. 

"Who?" everyone asked in unison. Sakura ignored them and noticed another figure beside Kari.

"OKAA-SAN!!" Sakura exclaimed. The ghost smiled and looked fondly at her daughter as Sakura stopped in front of her.

"You look beautiful, my child. Merry Christmas." Said Nadeshiko said softly. Sakura smiled broadly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Okaa-san," she turned to the other ghost. "Merry Christmas!" 

"You forgot to whish me 'Happy death anniversary," said Kari with a ghostly wink. Sakura looked at her blankly and her eyes widened.

"Wow, you died on Christmas day?" she exclaimed. Kari smiled and nodded. She looked behind Sakura.

"Ohay, minna- san," she greeted Syaoran and Tomoyo. They smiled and inclined their heads politely. 

"Why, Kari, forgot your best friend here?" said a voice from behind. Kari spun, or floated, around and smiled at Dumbledor who smiled back. She floated down to touch his cheek.

"Of course, my dear Albus. You have done a great job as a headmaster here." Said the ghost. Harry was surprised that the ghost didn't exclaim when she saw him. But when her eyes laid on him, she smiled and went to him. 

"Thank you, my dear. Thank you." She whispered. Before Harry could ask what she meant, she began to fade. She turned to Nadeshiko and smiled sadly. Nadeshiko smiled back.

"It was good having you here," Sakura's mother said softly as she watched her only friend fade away.

"Did you see Otou- san?" asked Sakura. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded sadly. 

"He was with me for awhile, then he was reincarnated."  

"Oh…"

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? If you don't mind that is," asked Professor McGonagall. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nice to meet you, professor, my name's Nadeshiko. I'm Sakura's mother." 

A few gasps were heard and Sakura lifted an eyebrow at her mother. 

"Where did Kari go?" asked Syaoran blankly. 

"Kari's mission is already over. She's gone to reincarnate. Speaking about that, I'm almost due you know. I skipped it just watch Sakura grow up. Oh well. Now she's got someone else," Nadeshiko looked at Syaoran and both him and Sakura blushed, "I guess it's time I left," she said. Skaura smiled.

"Can you drop by at Onii-chan's for awhile? Just tell him that I'm safe and that stuff," Sakura asked her mother. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded.

"Oh well, good bye Sakura. I won't say that I want to see you here soon cause it would be quite disastrous." Her mother said thoughtfully. Sakura chocked on her tears as she laughed. 

"Very funny, Okaa- san. I'll miss you," whispered Sakura. Syaoran went forward and put his arms around her. 

"I'll miss you too, Sakura," whispered Nadeshiko and she dissolved into the air and Sakura watched her, tears flowing down her face silently…


	18. Epilogue

Truth hurts the sequel 

**Epilogue**

_Years later…_

Syaoran set the pancakes he had made on 4 plates and went to the fridge. As he opened the door, he heard the alarm clock ring, a crash and surprised cries.

"SAKURA!!" yelled someone with an Osakan accent from upstairs. He heard people running around the house and looked at Akimi and Akashi. They all sighed in unison. 

"Why can't Okaa- san wake up earlier? Kero always have to wake her up." Whined Akashi.

"Well, can't blame her, Onii-chan. That's Okaa-san for you. I still can't believe that she was actually _on time_ for Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa- Kun's wedding! I expected her to be late." Wondered Akimi aloud. Syaoran chuckled at their statements and sat down in front of them on the dining table. 

"Well, who would be late on their best friend's wedding?" reasoned Syaoran.

"Well, let's see…" Akashi faked a thoughtful expression. "Erm… Okaa- san, Okaa-san, and oh! Did I mention, OKAA-SAN?" 

Syaoran hit his son on the head and Akashi frowned.

"What? I _was _saying the truth!" he exclaimed. Akimi just giggled and her face brightened when she saw her mother at the doorway with her hands folded across her chest. She was wearing a cross expression on her face. 

"Uh oh… you're in this on yourself Akashi," said Syaoran with a grin. Akashi knew that his father would be no help. He turned to his sister who raised her hands in front of her face and shook her head. She went to her father and sat on his lap and nodded her head gravely.

"Uh huh. You're in this yourself, Onii- chan." Akashi gulped nervously and had a wild thought of asking Kero for help. But it was slashed when the guardian beast spotted the pancakes and went for it. He gulped again and looked up at his mother.

"O- oha- ohayo O-Okaa-san" stuttered Akashi. Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Weren't you saying something about me?" The card mistress asked as she took out the 'Fiery' card and played with it between her fingers. 

"Erm…Okaa-san… erm…"

"I think this calls for drastic measures," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"What drastic measures?" asked Akashi blankly.

"In simpler words, it means '_Punishment_,'" said Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes. Akashi's eyes widen.

"Okaa-san! PLEASE!! NOT THE-" 

"TICKLE PUNISHMENT!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Akimi whooped happily and went to drag her twin brother out of the kitchen's back door to the lawn outside.   
  


"NO!!!PLEASE!! NOT THAT!!! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE!!! WAA!!! OTOU- SAN!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!" cried Akashi. Syaoran just laughed and closed the backdoor of the house after Sakura and Kero had ran, and flew, outside. They all jumped at Akashi and started tickling him, laughing. Akashi laughed and cried at the same time, begging to be released. They all chased him around the lawn and wrestled the strong boy to the ground with Akimi sitting on top of him. Akashi was grumbling about a 'crazy sister' and 'deranged guardian and parents' when Sakura and Syaoran came over and separated the siblings. Sakura carried Akimi and Syaoran carried Akashi.

"That will teach you to not bad mouth your parent's behind their backs," said Sakura happily as they entered the kitchen. They set their children down and pushed them towards the bathroom.

"Go and bathe, you skunk. You both stink!" cried Sakura. She watched them enter the bathroom with Kero and went back to the kitchen where Syaoran was drinking coffee. She hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her. Sakura wrinkled her nose and gave him another kiss.

"Your breath smells of coffee." Murmured Sakura against his lips. Syaoran chuckled and pulled her back for another kiss. Sakura stood up and sat down on another chair in front of him. She tucked in hungrily.

"I'm glad I married you. You're pancakes are delicious!" said Sakura happily. Syaoran grinned.

"You're saying that because you're hungry." Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. I cook better ones huh," she said happily. Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up to put the coffee cup into the sink. He kissed Sakura on the cheek as he passed her. 

"I guess. But I still make better _Dim Sums_ that you." Syaoran said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and squealed when Syaoran made a move to grab it.

"Of course you make better _Dim Sums._ You're CHINESE!" said Sakura as she brought her plate to the sink and giving it to Syaoran to wash. She picked up the cup of coffee beside her and leaned back against the sink, sipping her coffee thoughtfully. She suddenly felt something cold behind her back and put down her coffee cup to prevent from spilling it.  She turned and saw Syaoran doing the dishes. She raised an eyebrow and turned back, only to feel another sprinkle of water. She turned back and this time, Syaoran was grinning.

"WHY YOU-" Sakura splashed some water from the sink on him and he growled teasingly. He made a grab for her but Sakura squealed and jumped away. He caught her eventually and kissed her straight on the lips. Sakura moaned and put her arms around his neck to steady herself. Snogging her relentlessly, they didn't notice Akimi and Akashi entering the kitchen. Akimi frowned.

"Oh get a room!" she cried. Sakura and Syaoran broke from the kiss and stared at their children and looked back at each other, before bursting into laughter. 

"Sometimes, I wonder if my parents are mad," murmured Akimi to Kero and Akashi. They all nodded gravely.

"Definitely." Confirmed Kero. "They are definitely deranged." 

Suddenly, there was a peck at the window. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the direction of the window and saw that it was an owl! They looked at each other then at Kero. 

"Is that Pig?" asked Sakura, referring to Ron's owl. Syaoran squinted at the owl.

"Yeah. It looks like him alright." He answered. 

"Er… mom?" asked Akimi.

"Yeah?"

"That is hardly a pig. It's an owl!" the 11 year old exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran burst into laughter and went to let the owl in. Sakura took the parchment attached to it's leg and Syaoran grabbed a dish of water for the owl. 

"Wow… it flew all the way from England?" exclaimed Kero as he read the letter from Sakura's shoulder. Sakura read it aloud.

_"Dear Sakura and Syaoran,_

_How are you guys? Haven't seen you for a while huh? Well, we got your address and Tomoyo and Eriol's from Dumbledor and are really surprised to learn that you guys are all married._ ("What? They didn't know?" Sakura exclaimed.)_ Anyway, just want to inform you that Ron and I, together with Harry and Ginny, are getting married this spring. Hope you can come! Address is attached at the bottom. Reply with Pig a.s.a.p. ok? _

_With lots of love,_

_Hermoine."_

Sakura up at the questioning eyes of her kids.

"Anyone care for a trip to England with Tomoyo and Eriol?"


End file.
